


Yes, please.

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Adventure Gone Wrong, Campfires, Cold Weather, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dawnstar - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started this with the intentions of it being a fluff piece, Innuendo, Magic, Moaning, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Purring, Riften, Sex Jokes, Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wine, Woman on Top, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Marcurio gets pulled along on an adventure when the Dragonborn needs to go retrieve something for the College, the adventure turns into a steamy situation come morning.





	Yes, please.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, THIS WORK IS EXPLICIT AND QUALIFIES AS SMUT. (Edited on 4/12/2019)

One single day without something going horribly wrong, that’s all Marcurio wanted, but then Y’sori, the red and silver furred khajiit that he had somehow found himself venturing with more often than not, walked into the tavern, headed straight for him before grabbing his hand and muttering something about Dawnstar as he got pulled to his feet and practically dragged out the door.

That’s how this particular adventure started, apparently, being the archmage of Winterhold’s college meant that when someone accidentally set the entire collection of alchemy ingredients on fire, that you had to go retrieve pearls yourself when they weren’t included in the shipment of ingredients that were sent in from across the sea.

So there Marcurio stood, in the freezing cold, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that might try to attack Y’sori while she had her back turned, wading into the shallow water in search of whatever she said she was hunting for this time.

Truth be told, Marcurio never even listened to her ravings as they walked anymore because she usually did the gathering of items and he was usually just there to zap any would-be attackers that attempted to get close while she wasn’t paying attention.

Somehow though, this day Marcurio found himself entranced by the tale Y’sori was telling him of the first time she ever ventured into a dwemer ruin and found herself playing hide and seek with a dwarven centurion, mainly running and hiding behind pillars between chances she got to shoot the ‘giant metal asshole’ with arrows, so neither he, nor Y’sori seen the horkers until they were quite literally standing on them.

Y’sori had actually stepped on a horker’s flipper while they were walking because she was so entranced in the story she was telling, of course, Marcurio was too busy staring at the small khajiit’s vivid facial expressions as she rambled on and on about being attacked by falmer during that same exact adventure, to have noticed the ginormous sleeping creatures they stumbled upon either.

That is how the two found themselves simultaneously trying not to get killed by a horde of angry horkers and not fall in the mud or icy water.

Unfortunately, Marcurio was knocked into the water by a horker, which was promptly killed by an ebony sword piercing its skull before it could attack the stunned and vulnerable imperial mage who was now laying in the muddy water shivering and soaked to the bone.

“Hurry, before you freeze, I remember seeing a tent set up just east of here.” Y’sori said as she hauled him out of the water and draped the shivering man’s arm around her shoulders.

“I hate going anywhere with you.” he joked between shaky breaths.

She laughed weakly as she moved to support more of his own weight, “I know you do, just know we’re going to get you a nice drink as soon as we get back to Riften.” she assured him.

“I’d like that.” he stuttered.

So that is how they found themselves at what appeared to be a camp that was specifically set up as a lovers getaway, complete with a very large bedroll that was obviously at one point two separate bedrolls, several bottles of wine and flowers littering the entire floor of the tent.

She lightly shoved him halfway into the tent where the wind wouldn’t hit him as badly, “Robes off before you freeze to death, now.” she demanded as she hurried to light the fire with her own magic while still supporting the mage beside her.

He attempted to sputter an argument but she quickly started to strip him of his robes anyway, “Shut up, if you stay in these wet robes you’ll freeze.” she said firmly.

As soon as he was completely undressed, she forced him into the bedroll and closed the flap to the tent on her way out of the tent, within mere seconds she had shoved several arrows into the dirt around the fire in order to keep his robes off of the ground while they dried, and she returned to the tent, immediately tossing her weapons to the side and stripping off her enchanted ebony armor.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he noticed she was even taking off the tunic she usually wore under her armor.

“Undressing, don’t get any ideas, it’s just to get your body temperature back up, nothing more,” she assured him.

Soon enough she was wearing nothing but her breeches and even in his half aware state, Marcurio tried to quickly avert his gaze when her chest came into full view from under her breast band, granted it took him longer than it should have, but actually seeing a khajiit half naked for the first time was something to marvel at after all.

Still slightly shivering from the cold, he gave her a very confused look, “You took my small clothes.” he said dumbly as she attempted to slide into the large bedroll with him.

“I’m aware, and in an effort to keep you from getting too uncomfortable, I kept my breeches on, now, we’re going to cuddle so you can warm up quicker,” she told him.

Being a khajiit, she wasn’t uncomfortable with being unclothed in front of others, she was raised communally with around twenty other khajiit cubs very close in age to her, who she had grown up, bathing, sleeping, eating, doing basically everything with, so a little nudity was something she was okay with, and considering how many dirty jokes she made on the daily, that shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise to Marcurio as it was to him.

As soon as she was laying beside him, he already felt the warmth coming from her, even before she threw a leg over his hip and pulled herself close enough to him that her stomach was touching his, he couldn’t help getting a little turned on by the position she was in, it really wasn’t his fault.

She had apparently taken notice because she started to purr, the same way she would always start to purr before telling a lude joke or referencing some absolutely filthy sexual act, usually, her jokes were enough to make even a nord blush.

“Don’t even think about it, Y’sori.” he warned, to which in return he gained a chuckle and what seemed like a quietly whispered ‘too late’ from the khajiit woman who was now quite literally wrapped around him

“It seems that someone’s little imperial soldier is standing at attention and awaiting his orders.” she laughed.

“Please, stop.” he pleaded as he buried his head in her fur, “This day is already bad enough,” he mumbled against her collarbone.

***

A few hours passed in relative silence as the daylight started to fade, “My robes should be dry by now.” he said from where he now laid, on his back, half under a content and purring dragonborn.

“Perhaps, but it is getting dark after all, and there’s wine right here, so we could very well stay the night, finish off this perfectly good wine, left here by some love-struck fools, then leave in the morning after we’ve had a decent nights rest,” she said as she moved her head to look him in the eyes with her piercing amber ones.

“I suppose it would be rather foolish to leave right now.” he agreed as he glanced outside between the hole in the flap of the tent.

“If it would make you more comfortable though, I can retrieve your smalls for you before we start drinking,” she told him.

He laughed lightly, “Yes, I would appreciate that.” he admitted, so she shimmied her way out of the bedroll and headed outside.

“Wait!” he shouted, making her pause in her tracks, “You’re- maybe you should- clothes.” he finally managed to get his point across.

“Ah, but if I wore a shirt out, then I wouldn’t have a good reason to come back in and wrap myself around a perfectly handsome man.” she purred, but this time it was more than just a naughty joke, he could tell that much.

***

The first part of the night was spent in an attempt to finish off every bottle of wine left at the campsite, drinking until finally, the two were much too intoxicated to carry out any more intelligible conversations.

After adjusting themselves in the bedroll, they both laid there for quite a long while just laying in peaceful bliss before finally, the two fell asleep.

Come morning, Marcurio had his face buried in between her breasts and albeit that was quite embarrassing to wake up to, he had to admit he wasn’t all that upset, because he had to admire the woman’s very feminine, very tempting body shape that he found his hands venturing up and down as consciousness slowly came to him.

A thin waist, perfectly rounded breasts, a plump posterior, and most of all, a wonderful set of large thighs that he would very willingly bury himself in between.

Sure, he had seen her in her full glory before, that time at the hot springs when she just up and stripped as soon as she saw the bubbling water, but he never admired her body quite the way he was at that very moment.

His mind finally registered what was in front of him, she wasn’t wearing breeches anymore, she was in nothing but her smalls, his face felt like it had caught fire, he was in bed with the woman and they were both nearly completely naked.

Of course he was far from innocent, but just the thought of being naked and laying in the same bedroll as the woman who hired him for his magic skills, it was a bit embarrassing for him, especially since they even got drunk together the night she stripped him out of his soaking wet, mud-covered robes.

He abruptly removed his hand from her outer thigh, pulling it against his chest and slowly inching away from her, "Glad to know you didn't die during the night, succumbing to fever would've been a sad way to die." her voice muttered as she purred and stretched in an attempt to fully wake up.

"Fever?" he questioned as she continued to stretch her arms over her head.

He really was trying not to stare, but it just wasn't working, "You had a fever, but you were shaking like a leaf, so since I was getting a bit too warm, I took off my breeches in hopes of regulating your temperature, you humans sweat out your illnesses, yes?" she asked, to which he just nodded, "You are still a bit red, perhaps you are still a bit feverish." she pointed out.

Marcurio stumbled for words, "No- just I, you are not wearing bottoms." he finally said as he attempted to cross his legs in order to hide his growing arousal at the thought of seeing her not wearing anything but her smalls.

Of course, Y'sori noticed the subtle movement, and knew what was wrong immediately, "Oh, I understand now." she purred, "You know, some people say that's the easiest way to be rid of illness." she told him.

"What?" he tried to say more but his voice cracked because of the sudden change in tone.

"If you wish, I would be willing to try helping you rid yourself of this fever, after all, if it weren't for me asking you to come along, you might not have gotten sick." she offered.

Her offer only made his aroused state even worse as he shifted his legs again, "That wouldn't be very professional of me though." he objected, even though his mind was going through all of the things he would enjoy doing at just that moment to her.

"Depends how well you do it, and if you're not very good at it, then we pretend it never happened and go on with our lives, but perhaps if we both enjoy it, we could enjoy each other's company again sometime." she offered.

As soon as she made her offer she smirked at him and that was all it took for him to lose all control of his body.

His hands reached out, one on her lower back and another at the nape of her neck as he pulled her body flush to his, his lips against hers as she released a series of content noises into his mouth causing him to smile just before she grinded her hips up against his.

Suddenly their lack of clothes still left too much clothing in between them, his hands clumsily trying to rid her of her smalls and hers tangled in his hair as her rough tongue circled his causing him to moan into her mouth, in return he stuck his hand down the front of her smalls and started to pleasure her with his hand, while one of her hands moved to slide his small clothes down just enough to free his aroused cock.

The action causing him to involuntarily thrust as her hand softly brushed against his entire length, he knew she meant to because of the smirk he felt against his lips as she wrapped one of her hands around his cock and started to slowly pump him as she grinded herself against his own hand.

Soon enough they completely freed each other of their undergarments, his hands moved to cup her ass, causing her to gasp in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap, already breathing heavily he broke his lips away from hers in order to position himself at her entrance while the tips of her claws trailed down the side of his neck as her entire body vibrated subtly because of her contented purring.

"You sure about this?" he asked her as she moved her hands to rub his back.

"I did suggest it, and I am eagerly awaiting your choice." she purred before leaning in to capture his mouth again, and that was all of the verification he needed so he thrust into her, causing her to accidentally bite his bottom lip, subsequently making both of them moan loudly in shared pleasure.

The vibrations from her purring only grew stronger as he buried himself in her and it only intensified the pleasure he felt from his cock being so deep inside of her.

Her vibrations, their hips rolling in sync with each other, and her body clenching around him with each thrust, along with her glorious moans, made it so much harder for him to hold on until she was fully pleased.

By the time they were completely done pleasuring each other, the sun was at it's highest point in the sky meaning it was already midday, and the fire outside of the tent had long since burned out during the previous night.

The two laid on their backs beside each other in the tent, Marcurio with a small amount of blood of his bottom lip from Y'sori and her teeth, claw marks on his back, upper arms and thighs, while Y'sori was rapidly panting in an attempt to catch her own breath, "So, what do you think?" she asked him.

"What do I think about what?" he questioned.

"Doing this again sometime, perhaps," she told him as she rolled over to rest on her stomach.

He rolled over to face her as laughed a bit breathlessly, "With you? Absolutely." he assured her as he reached over to flatten down some of the messed up fur on her back, his hand trailing down to clench her ass as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips.

"Easy with where you put that hand, we might not leave until tomorrow if you keep that up," she warned him as his hand ventured down the back of her thigh.

"I don't have any plans, do you?" he asked

"Let me show you how us khajiit really pleasure our men." she purred before jumping on top of him and roughly grinding her body against his while she kissed him.

As soon as his lips were freed from hers, he only said two words before they started to make love again.

"Yes, please." he said again as soon as she started to purr against him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/G2G3KONM)


End file.
